Take Me Baby or Leave Me
by chrmdbabysisp5
Summary: Puck and Rachel are twins. Story of Rachel who is actually popular and a Cheerio… and of course in Glee.  Talks about hardships of high school and the usual Gleek drama. Faberry centric, Brittana, Pucedes  Puck/Mercedes , slight Kinn  Kurt/Finn .
1. Chapter 1

Take Me Baby or Leave Me

Summary: Puck and Rachel are twins. Story of Rachel who is actually popular and a Cheerio… and of course in Glee. Talks about hardships of high school and the usual Gleek drama. Faberry centric, Brittana, Pucedes (Puck/Mercedes), slight Kinn (Kurt/Finn).

Chapter 1:

Walking the halls to class alone gave me plenty of time to think. I was able to think about my future career as a Broadway star. I've considered myself to be a triple threat since the age of three. I can sing, act, and dance. Singing is my forte. I was raised by two Broadway-loving dads, so it was natural that I love it as well. And yes, I did say dads. My fathers are Liam and Michael Berry, and I love them more than anything. It is a hard fact for the people of Lima, Ohio to wrap their small brains around, but it's true. Love does not have a gender; it has no prejudices or evils. It is just love, and that is how I was raised to think.

I'm pretty positive I'm gay myself, or lesbian-whatever you want to call it. My name is Rachel Berry. Gold stars are kind of my thing; it's a reminder to me when times are tough that all the crap I've had to endure here will only make me stronger in the end when I'm a successful Broadway star and all my classmates become Lima Losers. And speaking of the crap I've had to endure, I'm going to duck into the girl's bathroom right here because there is a slushy headed right towards my face. And it's blueberry. I hate blueberry.

I ducked into the girl's room just in time. The slushy missed me but hit another target, Quinn Fabray. Quinn is the head cheerleader of McKinley High, the Head Bitch in Charge, and captain of the Cheerios. She and I are friends because we are both in Glee and just enjoy each other's company, but for some reason people still think it is okay to slushy me. Now I can tell that Quinn is pissed, obviously. Not at me, but at David Kerofsky, the stupid idiot who slushied her. However, before she could do anything about it, our other friend and co Bitch in Charge, Santana**, **comes to her rescue, pulling her girlfriend Brittany along.

"B, would you go check to make sure Rach is okay?" I here Quinn ask, as Santana is about to let loose on Kerofsky. "Sure, babe." Brittany replies.

I hear the door to the bathroom open, and the blond cheerleader comes inside looking concerned.

"Hey, R, are you okay?" She asked, giving me a hug. I nodded. "I think Quinn got the blunt of the slushy attack." I said

"I just don't know why he can't leave me alone! I know my dads are gay but he really needs to get over that fact. It doesn't even concern him. He's lucky my uniform didn't get hit." I said "Though I'm sorry Quinn had to get it." I added, feeling guilty.

"It's okay, R. Q would have been more pissed if Kerofsky had hit you…she might have pulled an S on him." B giggled, linking arms with me. "You know how she gets when it comes to you."

I laughed along with her. "Yeah, that's true. I almost feel bad for Kerofsky now because he has to deal with the wrath of S." I said "But I don't."

"He's just lucky Puck wasn't there. Puck would have made sure he could never have babies again." B added

"Yeah…Puck gets like that sometimes, doesn't he?" I replied, referring to my brother Puck. Puck and I are twins, biological. He's very protective of me. Actually, a lot of people are protective of me. I don't know why, but I'm not really complaining. The less slushies I get, the better. That means that Coach Sylvester has less of a reason to yell at me at practice because of a dirty uniform.

Quinn came in looking a little cleaner than she did earlier, but she still had the sticky corn syrup all over her. Santana was fuming, so B went immediately to calm her down. I could tell

Quinn was pissed as well.

"Baby, are you okay?" Quinn asked, wrapping a protective arm around me, looking me in the eye. Oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention. I kind of know that I am gay, because Quinn Fabray is my girlfriend. I looked down, feeling even more guilty than before. I really don't deserve this woman. I don't know how she puts up with half this crap she gets because of me.

"Hey, you look at me. This is not your fault. Kerofsky is a little bitch who deserves to be punished for trying to mess with my girlfriend. He knows you are untouchable, but yet he pushes. I think he went too far this time."

My shoulders drooped and I tried not to feel so bad about it, but this stuff really gets to me sometimes. She engulfed me in a hug and knew my confidence level dropped a little.

The door to the bathroom opened, and our friend Mercedes came in. "What's going on, Q. Why the hell are you so sticky? Was Kerofsky at it again?" She asked, growling maternally. Mercedes is kind of like our mom, since neither of us have one. She and Quinn are best friends and Mercedes has helped Quinn through a lot, gave her a place to stay when her parents kicked her out when they found out she was gay and things like that.

"I'm gonna kill him." She said. Even Santana looked worried, because as tough as S is, you do not want to mess with Mercedes. Especially if it's me or Quinn, that's just a really bad idea.

"M, calm down. It's okay, I've got it handled. Santana said, calming Mercedes down. Mercedes closed her eyes, frustrated. "I'm going to get Puck." She said. Oh, yeah. Puck is her boyfriend, too, which is also why she's so protective of me.

"Mercedes, you know how Puck gets when this stuff happens! It's not worth it. Kerofsky will get his, I promise. But we don't need a murder on our hands and you know that is what will happen." Santana said. Mercedes pouted. "I never get to have any fun."

Quinn snaked and arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. She had gotten cleaned up with the slushy kit that we kept in the bathrooms for safe keeping.

"Mercedes, it's okay. You and S can handle it after school. We don't need you guys to get suspended; we need you for Glee and Cheerios. Besides, I don't think Rachel wants that kind of trouble." Quinn said. "And that's an order." She added, getting into her H.B.I.C act on which always got me so turned on.

Mercedes's face softened when she looked at me, but her eyes were still murderous. "Fine…" She relented. "But after school, he gets it."

We walked out of the bathroom, Quinn and I hand in hand, B and S hand in hand, and Mercedes, looking ready to protect her cubs for anything. We've nicknamed her Mama Bear because of her protectiveness.

We saw Puck coming to greet us down the hallway. He wrapped an arm around Mercedes and kissed her cheek softly. "What's up, guys? What's wrong, Mama Bear?" He asked gently.

"Kerofsky slushied Quinn. Well, his goal was Rachel but he got Quinn instead." Mercedes said flatly.

Puck's face twisted into anger. "But we're not allowed to deal with it until after school." Mercedes said.

"Rach? Are you sure?" Puck asked me, turning around. "First of all, are you okay? Quinn, what about you?" He asked

"We're fine, S wanted to rip Kerofsky's balls off for what he tried to do to Rach and did to Q, but you and S are allowed to handle him after school." Quinn replied "And AFTER school Puck, neither your sister or I want this on our hands."

Puck softened a little, as Mercedes had. "You sure you okay, Rach?" He asked quietly. I nodded. I love my brother, I do, but sometimes I felt overwhelmed when he got like this.

"S, we're going to need to talk sometime today so we can plan this." Puck said grimly to Santana. He and S are best friends.

"Ok Puck, sounds good." S replied

The bell rang, and we departed to our separate classes. Mercedes and Santana went into English, Quinn and I had Math, and Puck and Brittany had Science. Lunch was next, so we would be able to talk more then.

Math went by slowly as the teacher dragged on about Statistics so Quinn I texted each other to help time go by a little faster.

Finally the bell rang and we all sprinted out the classroom to get to the cafeteria for our hour of freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:

**A/N: Wow! I never expected so much response from this story! I was going to wait till later to update, but since the response rate was so high, well, I guess I'll update now!**

**Warning- some sexual-ish scenes and cursing coming up**

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately, I do not own glee. Get it? Nada. Zilch. Nil. NOTHING! Except maybe this plot since it seems to be going well…but otherwise NADA.**

**Oh I think I also forgot to add that it is Rachel's POV if you didn't catch on to that.**

Quinn and I moved through the hallways and were quick to go to our lunch table. The Cheerio's table was the best in the cafeteria. Of course, we always got the best of everything, but we can't help the fact that we are good. And that Sue Sylvester is our coach; no matter how big of a pain in the ass she is, if we make her happy, she'll get only the best for us.

Our table is actually a mix of the Gleeks and Cheerios. Many Cheerios are in Glee, and . Plus, a lot of Gleeks and Cheerios are dating, so we always sit together. It makes for a nice arrangement.

"What are you thinking about so hard there, eh pretty lady?" I turned to see Quinn carrying a tray that apparently contained our lunch.

I grinned shyly. "Oh…just about how hot a certain someone looks today…" I replied in a dreamy voice.

"Would that someone be talking to you right now?" she asked, smirking. I sighed happily. "Yeah…"

She chuckled. She put the tray down and sat next to me, putting an arm around my waist. The tray held a tuna sub, two apples, carrot sticks and celery. We were just lucky that Sue wasn't putting us on that crazy diet of those disgusting protein shakes anymore. I had fainted when my pod tried to throw me for a toss, and if Santana hadn't caught me, I'm sure my cheerleading career would have been over. Which isn't so upsetting, but I like the time I get to spend with my friends, and I like being respected by my classmates. So overall, being a Cheerio does mean a lot to me.

"So do you know what our next assignment is in Glee yet?" Quinn asked me as I munched on an apple and she grabbed a few carrot sticks.

"Well, I'm not sure since Mr. Schue hasn't said anything, but I suggested a Broadway-theme of some sort. I think it would be cool, since we've done a bunch of other genres. It might just add something on to our repertoire. It was just a suggestion, though. Who knows." I replied, shrugging.

"I think that'd be kind of cool. Would we be able to pick our own shows?" Santana asked as she reached across the table to steal some of Puck's pretzels while he talked to Mercedes. Only she was allowed to do that. Not even I could get away with stealing Puck's food and not have to suffer consequences.

"I don't know. I guess so. But if you guys think it's a good idea, we should ask Mr. Schue about it today." I replied, talking to the whole table this time. As co-captain of Glee, it was my job to get ideas about assignments so Mr. Schue doesn't feel like we don't care about Glee or something. We really do. For some of us, it's even the best part of our days.

People began to talk again, this time about my suggestion.

"We totally need to do Jersey Boyz!" I could hear Puck say to Finn excitedly, with Finn looking confusedly back. I smirked, knowing Puck's weakness for Jersey Boyz.

"Hairspray all the way baby!" Mercedes said to Kurt.

Brittany sighed dreamily. "I've always wanted to be in Legally Blonde…" and I could hear Santana muttering to herself, but we all knew she would give in to B's demands.

"What do you think we should do, babe?" Quinn asked me, kissing my cheek.

"Well….we both LOVE Rent…" I said, hesitating.

"Take Me Baby or Leave Me?" She asked, knowing exactly what was on my mind. I nodded.

"Yay!" She squealed. I looked at her in surprise. "What? I LOVE Rent!" She said. I chuckled.

"Do you think the group would be cool with doing "La Vie Boehme?" Mercedes asked, overhearing our conversation.

I opened my mouth to reply. "YES!" Everyone answered simultaneously, looking up from their separate conversations. I grinned. "It's a plan then!" I said, excited now.

"Can we perform it at lunch one day? Like in the movie?" Kurt asked excitedly. "I mean, I know it was in a bar and stuff, but the table stunts were so cool…and I've always wanted to just start dancing on the tables randomly during lunch. But it wouldn't be random." He said. Finn kissed his cheek. "Aw…babe, you never told me that…" he commented. Kurt blushed. "I never told anyone."

I could already see it in my mind…it was amazing. Us all table dancing, everyone looking at us in awe. The bell rang and I jumped, surprised. "It was just the bell, baby. You were visualizing it too, weren't you?" Quinn asked, throwing our tray away as we left the cafeteria. "Yeah…" I replied, grinning guiltily.

"And let me guess…there was a pole involved." She said, smirking. "And I was on it."

"Well, you DO know how to work a pole, babe. Can't help but fantasize…" I answered, smirking back

We linked pinkies a la B and S, and went to Gym. Gym was fun because B and S were with us and we were playing Volleyball. I'm actually a good volleyball player, so it was nice. I could tell Quinn was standing there gawking at me the whole time. I smirked, getting cocky. I knew she was totally getting turned on right now.

Gym ended, and we went in to change. Quinn and I went into a separate stall, with her eying me hungrily.

"What?" I asked lightly.

"You were so fucking hot out there I wanted to ravish you right on the court." She stated, with that look in her eye. I smirked again.

"What are you going to do about it now, huh?" I asked, my voice husky. She pushed me against the wall, snarling. The curtain was closed. She kissed me, biting my neck, making me moan and making my underwear soak straight through, and she hadn't even started yet. It was incredible what this girl could do to me.

"You want me, baby." It wasn't a question. It was a demand. A demand that would have been completely fulfilled until the stupid damn bell rang, causing us both to jump ten feet in the air.

"Well there's a mood killer if I ever heard of one." I muttered disappointedly.

"Hey. You look at me. There is no mood killer between us, understand? Now, I had to wait the entire fucking period to ravish you, and damnit, I will." Quinn said, cupping my chin and speaking forcefully.

"Yo, bitches we better get going we'll be late for English." Santana said, yanking open the curtain, causing me to squeal.

"SANTANA!" Quinn roared. I ducked.

"Oops..sorry, were you having a moment, Q?" Santana asked innocently, with a little smirk on her face that reminded me so much of Puck it was shocking.

Quinn looked ready to kill Santana. "Babe, it's okay, S is probably right, we should get going." I said quickly, grabbing her waist. She glared at Santana. "You are so lucky. The only thing stopping me from killing you right now is the girl holding onto my waist." She said.

I snorted. "Oh Q, cut with the dramatics." I said, kissing her cheek. Her dark eyes softened and she blinked. "CRAP! We need to get to class!" She exclaimed, grabbing her bag and me and running to the door. Santana and Brittany followed closely behind, linking pinkies and San smirking. Quinn turned around to glare but I squeezed her hand. "Keep going, Q. Now is not the time. You can kill her later at Glee, I promise." I muttered.

"Gee thanks Rachel I thought we were friends." Santana said sarcastically as we snuck into English quietly as the class got into groups. Our teacher smiled at us as we walked in but said nothing about our tardiness, which I was relieved about. We got into our groups and started talking again.


End file.
